


rapunzel, rapunzel, let down your shitty dreads

by acorpseinthisbed



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rapunzel Fusion, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acorpseinthisbed/pseuds/acorpseinthisbed
Summary: Frank isn't exactly the fair maiden trapped in the tower that Gerard had been expecting, but he's not really complaining.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	rapunzel, rapunzel, let down your shitty dreads

**Author's Note:**

> For [stmichale](http://stmichale.tumblr.com)  
> this is a short little thing in response to all the posts about Frank being trapped in a tower while working on black parade at the Paramour. I couldn't resist. this is also my first published fic for mcr stuff so?? be gentle and I hope you like it!

Gerard was lost. Hopelessly, ridiculously lost. He had been on his way to the city to try to sell some of his art, maybe get some commissions, and visit his brother. He hadn't been counting on getting turned around in the woods.

He slowed his horse to a stop, studying the expanse of trees and fields around him. If only there were some sort of landmark instead of all this green. He sighed, looking for the sun amongst the canopy of leaves, hoping he could at least figure out what direction he was going in. That wouldn't really help if he had no idea where he was, though. He groaned, flopping forward dramatically to lean against Ebony's neck, face buried in her thick black mane.

That's when he heard the screams.

He bolted upright, eyes wide as he listened for the source, searching for anything out of place. Ebony's ears were pointed high, listening as intently as Gerard as he patted her neck, reassuring her before urging her to move forward, following the voice howling unintelligibly somewhere ahead. He paused at what he assumed was a rock covered in vines, listening as the voice bounced toward him, and moved the vines, finding a small cave, a hidden tunnel leading into another part of the forest. He patted Ebony again before urging her to a trot as the screams cut off, Gerard urging her faster as a chill shivered down his spine.

He came out the other side to a small clearing, a lake, and a tower surrounded by high rocks at its back. It was completely secluded, and would have been rather pretty if adrenaline wasn't still coursing through Gerard's veins, his heart thumping hard in his chest as Ebony made her way closer to the lone structure.

That's when he heard the voice.

"We can't stay here, Lois. I'm going fucking crazy up here. Who makes a goddamn tower in the middle of nowhere? As soon as I see that witch I'm going to-" another sound, frustrated and animalistic, cut off the person's words. This must be where the screaming had been coming from.

"Hello?" Gerard called, hoping his voice carried as he looked up at the lone window at the top of the spire.

A pale face popped into view, wide eyed in surprise, dark hair flopping over arched brows.

"Holy shit!"

The man disappeared from view again, and in his place a bundle of cloth was shoved out the window, unfurling to reveal a makeshift rope, dozens of feet too short to reach the ground. It reminded Gerard of an old jailbreak movie, where people tied their sheets together to climb from a window.

"Thank god you found me, man. If I break my leg I need you to take me to the city!" the voice called. The man came back into view, swinging his legs over the windowsill as if he expected using the rope would lead to anything but several broken bones.

"Hey, hold on! Let me look for another way to get you down!" Gerard called, hopping off of Ebony to circle the base of the tower for a door. Eventually he found a doorway covered over by brick. There was something off about the bricks, though. He stepped closer, eyeing them, and swore that they were shimmering, moving slightly. It was almost like a mirage. Magic.

He stepped closer, steeling himself for some sort of magical kickback as he reached an arm in, surprised when it slipped into the doorway easily. He took another breath, swallowing past the nerves gripping his throat and stepped completely through the doorway.

The room he found himself in was small and dark, the only light coming from the doorway behind him. Ahead of him was the bottom of the spiral staircase, and as his head craned back to find the top of the stairs, he groaned again. Where was an elevator when you needed it?

He stepped back outside, calling up to the guy in the window. "There's a doorway down here leading to a staircase. Can you find a doorway or a trap door up there?"

The guy disappeared from the window, and soon the sound of shuffling and thumping filled the quiet before a happy cry echoed from the room a few minutes later. Gerard moved back to the doorway, stepping in to find light leaking from a small trap door at the top of the huge staircase, the sound of quick steps and nails scraping on stone echoing off the walls as the inhabitants of the tower made their descent.

"Come on, Lois! We're heading back home, we'll show that mean old witch who's boss, huh?"

Gerard smiled, waiting beside the doorway as the man and his dog made their way toward him, finally coming to a stop a minute or so later at the base of the stairs. He was grinning, his dog panting beside him before coming to jump on Gerard, tongue lolling from her mouth and dog breath fanning into his face.

"Lois, down," the man grinned, Lois settling back down at Gerard's feet. The man turned back to grin at Gerard.

"Our knight in shining armor. I'm surprised you found us, I've been trying to call for help since we got here."

"How did you get stuck up there?" Gerard asked, remembering his mention of the witch Jamia, who he'd only ever heard stories about. She had a reputation for being pretty powerful, but that was all Gerard knew of her.

"Jamia got tired of my shit and sent me on time out," the man grumbled, the answer so surprising it almost made Gerard laugh. "She does that sometimes, just kind of sends me places for a bit if I get on her nerves, and then she pops me back. She left me here longer than she usually does, though. I think she got distracted back home, left me to my own devices," the man explained, scratching his dog between the ears before smiling back up at Gerard. "We might have been up there a lot longer if it weren't for you."

Gerard smiled, ducked his head. "It was no problem. I'm glad I could help."

The three made their way outside, Lois coming to a stop a foot or so from Ebony, staring up at her with wide eyes. Ebony ignored her for the most part, drinking from the small lake beside the tower.

"Is this your horse?" the man asked, stopping beside Lois to watch Ebony drink. Gerard smiled, moving to pat Ebony's neck.

"Yeah, this is Ebony. She's a sweetheart, I was just taking her to visit my brother in the city."

"Would you mind if we tagged along? I gotta get back to bother Jamia some more," the man grinned, making Gerard smile in return.

"You haven't learned your lesson? She might send you back here."

"Nah, she loves me too much. Besides, she'll probably feel bad for leaving me so long," the man replied, waving off his concern. Gerard nodded, taking Ebony's reins in hand to lead her beside him as they all began walking back toward the tunnel Gerard had come in from.

"I'm Frank, by the way. Frank Iero." The man, Frank, smiled, holding his hand out to shake. Gerard took it with a smile.

"Gerard Way."

"No shit? You're Mikey's brother?"

"Yeah, I'm heading over to bother him. Thankfully he can't magically lock me into any towers if I get on his nerves too much," Gerard grinned, Frank grinning back at his gentle teasing.

"I'd break you out if he did."

Gerard smiled back, leading the way back out into the main part of the forest, letting Frank take the lead as he headed east. Before they could get much farther, though, a sort of purple shimmering vortex opened up in front of them, the four pausing as a young woman with dark hair stepped through it. She looked a bit frantic, eyes wide and unseeing before she noticed them, her eyes immediately landing on Frank.

"Jamia!" Frank crowed, running forward and launching himself at her in a hug that almost took them both down, Lois hopping around them happily. Gerard smiled as the two hugged, running his hand over Ebony's neck.

"I'm so sorry, Frankie. A customer came in and got me sidetracked, I didn't mean to leave you that long," Jamia was babbling, hugging Frank tight as he waddled them from side to side, hugging her back just as hard.

"It's alright, Jay, we got ourselves rescued. Gerard here totally saved us," Frank grinned, letting go to gesture to Gerard. Gerard gave an awkward little wave, feeling out of place, as though he were intruding on the reunion.

Jamia smiled, leaning past Frank to pull Gerard into a surprise side hug.

"Thank you, seriously."

"It really was no problem," Gerard repeated, waving off her thanks. She smiled, letting him go as her arm shifted to wrap around Frank's waist, holding him to her as he leaned into her side with a crooked smile.

"Would you want us to take you back to the city? I can drop you off wherever you want," Jamia offered, waving her hand over her shoulder in a weaving, lazy twirl, another larger portal opening behind her. Gerard eyed it, turning to gauge Ebony's response. She didn't seem too spooked; maybe she'd be able to go through.

"Let's try it."

It took some time, but eventually Gerard led Ebony through, stepping from the soft grass of the forest to the hard-packed dirt outside Mikey's house on the outskirts of the city. Gerard didn't ask how Jamia knew where he was going without asking; he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Thanks again, Gerard. And if you ever need any magical assistance or items, my shop door's always open to you," Jamia smiled, another portal opening in front of her that Frank and Lois immediately hopped through.

"I'll keep that in mind," Gerard smiled, turning to lead Ebony toward the stables when Frank's head popped back out of the portal, smiling at Gerard.

"Thanks for the rescue, Gee. You're my hero."

Gerard smiled, ducking his head and waving him off. Frank only grinned back, his head disappearing back into the portal. Jamia paused to wave at him over her shoulder before she, too, stepped through the portal, the purple ring disappearing, leaving Gerard and Ebony alone to make their way up to the stables.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this and haven't read [Bexless's amazing Cinderella au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/230856), I highly, HIGHLY recommend. it was one of the first fics I read when I was getting into mcr fics, and their stuff was an immediate favorite of mine


End file.
